Stuck In The Middle
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: Marian asks Gisborne to kill the sheriff, will he do it or will he remain loyal to Vaisey? And if he does will there be fatal consequences? Will he cast aside all thoughts of power and save his love? Or will Power be the only thing that drives him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I bother telling you what you already know? But anyway I own nothing as usual.**

**Hey this is a one shot for "We are Robin Hood" this is how I would have proffered it to end, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. R, R, and R.**

I had gone to see Marian how could I not I loved her, I did not know if she felt the same way but I know I did, she had asked me to turn against the sheriff and that I should kill him, but I did not know what to do. I could kill the sheriff and lose the only man who could grant me power or I could keep him alive and gain power, I could remain loyal to the one man who trusted me, and let the loyalty I had showed Marian die, or I could turn against the sheriff and reinforce the loyalty I had with Marian.

We stood there silently until Marian whispered to me, "Have you thought about what I said?" She asked me kindly, I was still stuck halfway so I turned my back to her, "You are a decent man Guy you're not a killer." She said harshly, what was I in reality? I had killed innocent people, tortured innocent men, betrayed the trust of the only fiends I had...Lambert. I was a killer Marian should have known that, why did she continue to persist that I wasn't, why did she continue to give me a second chance...was it because deep down she knew I could change? Was it because she wanted me to be the man she once knew and loved...was it because she was still willing to love me after all I had done?

"Turn against the sheriff." She said in a louder voice, perhaps because she felt that I wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying, I quickly turned and hushed her, by placing a finger to my lips in warning, after that I remained facing her,

"This is you're chance you're last chance to be a good man." She said in a whisper once more, after that confusion wreaked my body, I had no choice, but to leave, I had to deal with what was going on, I had to make a difficult decision, in reality how hard was it? All I had to do was decide on an old fool, with the dreams of total power, or a beautiful woman who I wished would one day want to marry me as much as I wanted to marry her.

I walked into the sheriff's room, the sound of chirping birds filling it, he did not love the tiny creatures in reality, he simply killed one whenever he wanted to compare something to Hood, they lived an abused life and would be better free...free like I should be, free to make my own decision, so why didn't I know.

Vaisey was kneeling by the window as I entered, "Good chat with Marian?" He asked as he heard me enter, he did not turn to look at me, "Anything you want to tell me?" He asked, as he still remained with his back to me,

I walked several steps closer, and placed my right hand on the handle of my sword,

"No." I answered quietly, as I stooped under the slanted roof, and continued yet closer,

"She wants me to kill you." I said as I took one small step forward, my hand still on my sword, in my mind I was still battling, Marian, Power, Marian, Power, Marian, Power, Marian.

After a while Vaisey spoke, "And are you going to?" He asked, slowly my right hand fell back by my side, "No." I said,

"What was her suggestion?" He asked,

"Oh I would kill you, she would vouch for me, the King would reward me I would also win power, and I would also win." I said but Vaisey cut me off as usual,

"Marian?" He finished for me, he had now turned to face,

"Yes and I will win her." I said determinedly before I drew my sword, I thrusted it at him, but little did I know that he had been carrying a dagger, and as I plunged the length of my sword through him, he plunged the length of his dagger in my side. I stumbled backwards and so did he, only I was alive and he fell to the floor dead, I placed my left hand on the dagger and pulled it from my side, it probably wasn't the best idea I had, but I could not walk into Marian's room with that thing sticking out of me. I then pulled my sword from the sheriff's dead body, and returned it to my sheath; I then retrieved the keys from his body, pulling on my coat to hide my wound, and walked towards Marian.

She was surprised to see me, she was even more surprised but weary when I started to release her from her cuffs, "Guy what are you doing?" She asked,

"I have killed the sheriff we need to warn the King about a plot Vaisey has set up if we don't go now the King will die." I said hurriedly, as I pulled her out the door, she pulled me to a stop, I turned to face her, and just then she threw her arms around my neck, and pulled me to her, drawing me in her passionate kiss.

"Don't thank me yet Marian we have to save the King." I said but then I faltered, there was something I had to tell her, "Marian before we go there is something I need to tell you." I said not really knowing how to begin,

"Can't it wait until we've saved the King?" Marian asked hurriedly, eager to get moving,

"It's about Robin Hood...he isn't dead." I said after a small pause,

"Robin Hood is alive...are you sure?" She asked,

"Yes the sheriff sent a messenger to lie about Robin...he is telling the King that Robin has come to kill him and so when he sees Robin he will kill him." I explained,

"Then we have to get moving and save the King from making a grave mistake." Marian said,

"I agree there are horses waiting outside, comeon." I said agreeing with her every word,

"Do you know where the King's camp is?" She asked after we had mounted our chosen horses,

"Yes his camp is to the north do not worry I know how to get there." I said, to be entirely truthful I did not 100% know where it was all I knew was that it was too the North,

Meanwhile while we were only halfway to the camp, Robin had walked in and was entering the King's tent,

"Robin." Richard greeted,

"Your majesty...I bring grave news you received my message I trust?" Robin asked tiresomely,

"I did." Richard responded, his arms crossed,

"Then you'll know that the sheriff and the black knight's are plotting against you." Robin said, "They are planning to take over England." He added,

"That's what you said and I believe you." Richard responded,

"Yes but now the sheriff is coming here to find you and kill you." Robin explained,

"Really?" Richard asked shocked at their bravery or stupidity,

"You have to let me protect you." Robin urged,

"I must allow you to protect me?" He asked making sure,

"Yes." Robin replied, Just then Djack emerged from behind a tent and the King saw her, when he did he was sure Robin had betrayed him, due to what the false messenger had said,

"Oh Robin of all people you?" He asked in a sigh,

"You're Majesty?" Robin asked unaware of what the problem was,

"Of all the men who have served me you were the one I loved most." He continued,

"I know and I have cherished that." Robin said,

"When I sent you home to England I thought I was sending a piece of me I thought you would represent me there." He said sadly,

"In a small way I think I have." Robin agreed,

"Robin stop it I know the truth." Richard said at last,

"What truth?" Robin asked cluelessly, "You're Majesty you are in danger." Robin continued,

"Why...have I not done right by you?" He asked,

"Yes you have and I've come here to save you." Robin insisted,

"Still you deny it you have come here to murder your King." Richard said loudly,

"My Lord no I can vouch for Robin when I was in England." Carter began but was cut off,

"Quiet...you are a renowned marksman with a bow are you not?" He asked,

"Yes I am." Robin replied,

"Then you could have killed my enemies a thousand times over you expect me to believe that you have travelled to the Holy Land to protect me instead of simply aiming an arrow in Nottingham?" Richard asked,

"Assemble the men execute them." Richard said as a final word, but as he turned to leave he was interrupted by the rapid sound of hooves, then there was a shout: "You're Majesty everything he says is true." I called out which made everyone turn their heads, I dismounted and Marian followed me to the tent,

"And how do you know this?" The King asked me,

"Because I am one of the men who have plotted your downfall...I am here to warn you about a trap and a traitor amongst your midst...and ask you for forgiveness" I said hoping like crazy that I would live long enough to tell the story, as I kneeled infront of the King and bowed my head, I soon rose and pointed my finger at an elderly man,

"This man is the traitor he works for the late sheriff Vaisey." I said as I pointed to the man who stood on the left side of the King, "I have killed the sheriff and have come here to warn you of the danger Saladin is not going to meet you and make peace it is a trap." I said, as I slid my left hand over my wound and held it tightly, I was feeling light headed,

"If this is so how can I trust you?" Richard asked me, I did not know how to respond so Marian did it for me,

"You can trust him you're Majesty." She said, I smiled at her sweetly,

"Very well what do you propose I do?" He asked starring directly at me,

"I am sure Robin has...a...plan." I stuttered, as I leaned over slightly, both my hands clutching my side, I soon fell on my back, Marian quickly took my side, so did Djack I was suddenly surrounded by woman, Djack lifted my jacket revealing my wound that was openly bleeding, her hands felt soft and kind, my enemy was helping me.

"Save him please." Marian begged, "Guy, Guy everything is going to be okay you're going to be allright." Marian said as she held my hand, I could feel myself slipping away, "He's going to be allright isn't he?" She asked, turning to Djack,

"I don't know but if we are going to save him I need to work now." Djack said honestly, "I need a bed, and clean cloth, and I need a needle to sew with, and some thread." Djack said, I could barely hear what was happening but I hear the sound of help,

"Do as she says." I heard the King saying, just before I heard or saw no more,

To Be Continued...

**Hey I forgot to mention that it had a sequel but I hope you have enjoyed it, Review and will upload next chapter :D**


	2. What Were Once Enemies

**Disclaimer: I am disclaiming my rights to anyone in this story,**

**Hey here is the next chapter to Stuck in the Middle, I hope you like this one as much as you liked the first one, R, R, and R.**

I had no way of telling how long I had been out, but I woke to a stabbing pain in my side, I saw Djack kneeling beside my bed holding a needle, as she tried to thread it. I turned to Marian, my face was cold and sweaty, and I felt nauseated, Marian grabbed my hand and held it tightly.

"You're going to be alright Guy...everything is going to be alright." She said obviously trying to cheer me up, but I could see tears that sparkled in her eyes, and an expression that showed she was clearly worried,

Was I going to die, was this the way I would leave this world, if I did I knew that I wouldn't be remembered a traitor, I had given my life to save the King. I was conscious enough to make out what was being said but in a way I wish I didn't, "Marian this needle is thick and blunt it will hurt I need you to keep him still...here put this in his mouth." I heard Djack say, as she handed Marian a piece of wood, she soon lodged it between my teeth, before they could start I heard someone enter the tent, the last person I expected to see was Robin especially here, he would do anything to see me dead.

"Here let me help." Robin said, what was going on why was he helping me, I thought I would be his enemy even unto immortality,

"Right you have to hold him and keep him still while I do this." Djack said, just as she stabbed the needle into my skin, I grunted and groaned, I threw my head back against the thin cot, and grinded my teeth against the wood, Robin held my left shoulder while Marian held the other, I squeezed my eyes closed and grabbed Robin's arm squeezing it for all I was worth, but it made no effort to dull the pain, I drew my legs towards me my spurs catching on the tapestry and loose thread. The pricks and the pulling of the dull needle against my skin was un bearable, they were literally driving it into me, it almost reminded me of the time when the sheriff had seared my tattoo off with acid, it hurt just as much only it was quick, this was a prolonged pain, I felt the tips of unconsciousness' fingers gently gliding over me, if I passed out then I would feel no pain, but it wouldn't bless me with it's embrace.

I chanced a glance at the people who sat by me, when I opened my eyes I saw splotches of purple and green, due to how tight I had closed them, I glanced over at Djack who didn't seem very happy, that usually wasn't a good thing at all, if it was possible I would have broken the cot due to how hard I had my head thrown back, my teeth had begun to ache due to how hard I bit on the wood, the blood had rushed down from my arm and it had started to go numb, but I refused to loosen the grip on Robin's arm. I turned to Robin and starred into his face, I couldn't tell if there was a hint of pity, or he felt guilty for some reason, but there were mixed emotions crossing his features, maybe he just wanted to see me suffer, maybe that was the whole reason he was here. Djack had tied off the stitching at last releasing me from my misery, she removed the wood from my mouth, and I gradually released the grip on Robin's arm, my breathing was shallow and labored, as I lay still on the small cot, then it hit me had the plan gone wrong? Where was the King? I had to know, I had to know if my effort was in vain.

"The King...where's the king?" I asked worried,

"I am allright Guy of Gisborne thanks to you." Richard said, as he stepped into my line of view, I breathed a breath of relief as I saw he was safe, Richard made a motion with his head and Djack and Robin followed him outside the tent.

"What are his chances?" Richard asked,

"To be honest I do not know I still need to stitch the other side of his wound if I did it at the same time I am afraid his body will be under to much stress." Djack replied,

"How did it happen?" Robin asked,

"I say it was from when he killed the sheriff." Djack said, "Robin I need you I want to finish the stitching." She added, as she walked back into the tent,

"What will you do with him?" Robin asked as he and Richard were left alone,

"Well if it wasn't for him I would never have tried to kill you or thought that you had betrayed me." Richard began,

"You're majesty with all do respect if it wasn't for him you would have killed us and you would be dead." Robin said thinking of how Marian would change if he died, but deep down he knew he owed Guy something for saving his neck,

"You believe he has redeemed his past crimes?" Richard asked,

"You're Majesty it is not my right to judge I am simply asking you to think before you pass your verdict." Robin said, "And he did rid you of a strong influence to the black knights." Robin added, as he walked off into the tent, leaving Richard alone in his thoughts,

I was turned on my stomach, the feeble stitching of the bed scratching against my bare chest, I was sure _**torture**_ was the only word left in their vocabulary at the present time, soon my arms were drawn down the sides of the bed, and I couldn't mistake Robin's persecuting grip, he was enjoying this I knew he was, why wouldn't he? I suppose I would have enjoyed seeing him suffer in the same circumstance, but what did I have to hate, Marian had promised to willingly give her hand to me in marriage if I killed the sheriff. But the same thought kept coming back to me, would she go through with the marriage now that she knew Robin was still alive? I loved her and many times I had shown her that, I was yanked cruelly from my thoughts, as I felt the unmistakable, piercing pull of the blunt needle, tearing at my skin. I had nothing to grind me teeth against this time so I was free to moan loudly, each prick was the same as before, but not only could I feel pain in my side but I could feel it pulse occasionally in my head, it was the beginning of a fever, if I was a betting man, which I am, I would bet things were going to get a lot worse, from here on in.

My wound was dressed, and covered with bandages, when I was finally turned on my back; my features had turned a pale white color, almost the color of death, my temperature had risen because I could feel myself getting hotter, like I was burning up, my eyes rolled dazedly, unfocused as if starring into space, that night I was tossing in a fever induced sleep, my nightmares haunting me.

_I was in a dark room I couldn't see a thing, where was I, what was happening, then all of a sudden a shaft of light shone on my face, I quickly shielded my face from the blinding light, I could hear taunting laugh's but they sounded so distant. What was going on? Then as clear as day I heard Robin's criticist voice, "So we meet again traitor." He said,_

"_That's not true I saved the King." I said in my defense,_

"_You have never tried to save the king you only tried to kill him." He persecuted,_

"_Ask Marian she knows I saved her too." I yelled,_

"_Yes thank you for that now Robin and I can be married I never loved you I only used you, I would have expected you to realize that by now Guy." She said cruelly, as I felt a knife being driven straight through my heart, how could she say this when I risked my life countless times to save her, and especially now I did not know,_

"_Marian I loved you and did everything I could to protect you." I said with misunderstanding,_

"_When I made a mistake that I could not get myself out of I simply used the love you had for me, sorry I could never return the favor, but you understand." She said cruelly,_

"_Mind if I join in?" I could not mistake the sound of Vaisey's voice, I instantly whipped myself around to face him, how could this be I killed him, I saw my blade run through him I watched him die,_

"_Be my guest Vaisey." Robin said inviting him into the circle,_

"_You betrayed my loyalty Gisborne why I made you I was going to give you power and everything you could ever want." He said, what he said sickened me,_

"_No, you are just an old fool with the dreams of total power, and you would use anyone or anything you could get you're hands on to it, I should have run you through long before this." I said and I was right too,_

"_Well let me return the favor then Gisborne." Vaisey sneered I could only imagine what that meant,_

_I soon found myself surrounded by Robin, Marian, And Vaisey who all held swords, that appeared to be ready to use, slowly they closed in on me the swords pointed at me, I didn't have a sword nor did I have a dagger, I had nothing in which to defend myself other that my bare hands._

_ Why did Marian have to do this, she knew I wouldn't raise a hand to kill her, how could I, I loved her even though she wanted to see me dead, Robin made an attempt to kill me but I kicked his sword, and pushed him back, I then turned to face Vaisey who was lunging at me, I kneed him in the stomach, and was about to kick him away until a sword sliced through my back. I was poised my head thrown back, a weak expression of pain on my face, I knew it had to be Marian, I did not have time to block her attack, instead I turned my back to her making the job that much easier, soon I felt another sword cut through my back, Robin had driven his through me._

_ Both points of the swords had protruded out the other side of me, and then I saw Vaisey rise to his feet, he soon plunged his sword through me, three people had killed me, even one that I held dear to my heart, then at the same time they all drew their swords from me, there was nothing left holding me in place, I soon flopped to the floor, and gradually the faces around me faded to black and I saw nothing more._

To Be Continued...

**Hey thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story, sorry I forgot to tell you this was a rather long one shot, but you'll forgive me right ;D**


	3. The New Sheriff Of Nottingham

**Disclaimer: I own 0% of this.**

**Hey me again sorry I left this for so long, well anyway here is the last chapter. R, R, and R.**

The next morning found me in a sorry state, and I wasn't fairing to well, I was a sweaty, clammy mess, I barely had a heart beat, and I was oblivious to the world around me, all I knew was that occasionally a foul tasting liquid was forced down my throat, my many demons came to visit me and threw everything that my past consisted of at me.

Marian had called Robin away from the others so she could talk to him privately, "What is it you wanted to tell me Marian?" Robin asked, understanding that whatever she wanted to talk about must have been personal,

"It's about Guy." She said,

"Yes what about him?" Robin asked, he couldn't help but feel resentment for the man whenever he heard his name,

"If he makes it...I'm going to marry him." She said slowly,

"What?" Robin nearly chocked on what he had just heard,

"I tried to find evidence of his being a traitor so you can escape his marriage then you want to marry him." Robin couldn't understand what was going on,

"He loves me Robin and he has always tried to protect me, which is more than I can say for you, he has always put me first while you have always put me second." Marian said feeling it was the truth,

"Marian you can't believe that I have always been there for you." Robin defended,

"When Robin...when not when he found out I was the Nightwatchman, because you always put King and country first and the woman you professed to love second, he saved me when the sheriff was trying to hang me he made Allan dress up as the Nightwatchman so that suspicion would pass over me, where were you? In the forest with your outlaws." She said explaining her feelings,

"Marian your not thinking straight I will not let you do something you will regret later." Robin said orderingly,

"No Robin I will not have you tell me what to do I am not your daughter nor will I ever be so you will never have the right to tell me what to do, I want to marry Guy." She said angrily,

"Well sometimes you need me to be your father because you're no better that a teenage brat." Robin replied,

"I was a fool to let myself think I didn't love him for so long, I could feel it every time I saw him but I tried to tell myself it was foolishness because deep down I thought there was still hope and you would treat me like he did, he was always there for me and he always wanted to be but I continued to push him away...and now because of this I may never have the chance to tell him how much I love him." She said with a small amount of sorrow in her tone,

"So that's it Marian all my efforts were in vain?" Robin asked, his heart breaking inside,

"Yes Robin of Loxley it's over just like that he is to be my husband...I'll invite you to the wedding when we get back to Loxley." She said meaning to cause him more pain, maybe the exact pain she felt when he left to fight the war in the Holy Land, when he had left her alone in the world, when they were to be married,

"Then goodbye Marian of Knighton." Robin said, as he bowed angrily and left her presence, when Robin had walked away Marian soon went about finding the King so that Gisborne would have title and they could be married,

"You're majesty may I have a word?" Marian asked,

"Of course what is it you want?" He answered,

"I would like to ask for mercy on Guy's behalf." She said,

"But you know he is a traitor?" Richard asked,

"Yes my lord I do." She replied,

"So why do you still wish to help him?" He asked,

"Because he has changed...he has killed the man that has had a hold over him for years." She said,

"Whet is it you wish me to do?" He asked, realizing that she was probably right,

"Well we the sheriff of Nottingham was killed so..."

_Later,_

I had finally regained consciousness, and when I did he saw Marian by my side, "Marian." I called weakly,

"Guy its allright you're going to be just fine in a few days, Djaq saved your life." She said,

"Remind me to thank her." I said, feeling the grateful to just be alive,

"And Richard what is he going to do with me?" I then asked, after all I was a traitor,

"He has given us his blessings." Marian replied,

"What why?" I asked, maybe I was still dreaming,

"Because we are going to go back to Nottingham and be married." She said, no...This can't be happening she wants to marry me?

"But what about Robin?" I asked, surely she still loved him, or did I miss something?

"I was a fool to believe that he would ever mean as much to me as you do...and it is only now when I could have lost you do I finally realize it." She said,

"Oh Marian...I have loved you since the day I laid eyes on you...and to know that you loved me to I could die a content man." I said, probably overwhelmed by the fact that se did indeed love me,

"Guy don't say things like that...you have to live so we can be married...and so you can become the new sheriff of Nottingham." She said,

"What?" I asked in disbelief,

"I spoke to the King and he has agreed to appoint you the new sheriff of Nottingham and for me to be your wife." She said, this was like sweet music to my ears,

I was going to be the new sheriff of Nottingham and Marian wanted to be my wife, my life would finally mean something, and I would make sure that I matched Edward's ability to lead, for Marian and for Edward, I owed them this much and so much more, for all I had done and all I had taken from them. It was a start but it would never compensate for what I had done, I knew that and if I wanted forgiveness then I had to try hard at being the man she wanted me to be.

**I hope you like the story sorry if the end is a bit short but all in all I think it ended well. :)**


End file.
